


Ending the Game

by maxinehouse



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Character Bashing, Het and Slash, Kathryn Janeway - Freeform, Multi, OOC apparent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxinehouse/pseuds/maxinehouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people realize just how much Captain Janeway has played with their lives and they decide they aren't going to take it anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ** Originally post 2004 ***
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: This story takes place during Endgame, BUT it takes on the idea of how things should have gone. Oh, B'Elenna Torres is not about to give birth in this story. 
> 
> A/N 2: If you like Captain Kathryn Janeway, I suggest you do not read this story. If you don't like her, I hope you'll be dancing in your chairs when this is done. In other words, Captain Janeway isn't portrayed in a nice light at all in this story. She is manipulative, deceitful, and a down right witch (not the magical kind. I would never insult them that way). Basically, just the way I saw her.
> 
> Thank you to Reesie, Leone and Polly for finding all my mistakes, pointing them out and making things flow better. Ladies I am indebted to you all. ~Maxi~

Title: Ending the Game Part 1

Author: Maxine

Rated: R

Pairings: C/P, A/K, Tu/T, others implied only.

Feedback: Sure, if you want, I'd appreciate it. Even if you don't like the story, but promise to give me constructive reasons. Maybe, I can do it better next time. plainedge77@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: They belong to others (Paramount, Via Com and others), not me. I just like letting them do what comes natural. Don't try and sue me, I have children, they got it all already.

Summary: Some people realize just how much Captain Janeway has played with their lives and they decide they aren't going to take it anymore.

 

 

*~~CP~~*~~CP~~*~~CP~~*

Chakotay triggered the door to his cabin, walked in and sat on the couch heavily. 

"Damn it! Just when I thought she was done screwing with my life…." The rant was interrupted by the sound of his door chime. Sighing loudly, and cursing his 'open door' policy, he called for the person to enter.

The door swished open to revealed the Chief Pilot, Tom Paris.

"Hey Chakotay," he smiled as he entered the room.

"Hi, Tom. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I thought there might be something I can do for you. I noticed you coming out of Astrometrics and you didn't look too happy. Did you and Seven have a lover's quarrel?"

Chakotay was surprised by the younger man's words, he didn't realize anyone knew he and Seven were dating. They had both decided it would be better that no one knew just yet, only because they were still in the awkward 'get to know you stage'. They both preferred to get through that without interference. 

"How?"

"I have eyes, Chakotay. And anyone who bothered to pay attention would see that things have changed between you two," Tom laughed. He sat down next to the First Officer. "So, what happened?"

Chakotay exhaled deeply, "I hate dating by numbers, but what I hate more is someone trying to decide my life for me."

"Dating by numbers?" Tom was confused.

"Yes, Seven found this 'manual' on dating in the data base. She decided we should follow it, chapter by chapter."

Again, Tom laughed, he couldn't help himself. Visions of Chakotay mechanically walking through a "how to date" book ran through his head.

"Nice," Chakotay snorted, "Here I thought you wanted to help but all you can do is laugh at me. Thanks for nothing, *friend*." The mock indignation was clear.

"I'm sorry, Chakotay, but the imagine in my head… well… I'm sorry." Tom took a deep breath. "Okay, I can understand not liking that whole scenario."

"No, I more than not like it I hate it!" Chakotay interrupted, "I'm forty-seven years old, not seventeen! I don't need a 'how to' guide."

"But Seven does," Tom pointed out.

"I know," Chakotay answered, sheepishly.

"Okay, so we've established that the way this relationship is being handled, is *not* how you want it to be. What's with someone deciding your life for you?"

"Janeway." The name slipped from the older man's lips like a curse.

"Which one?" Tom joked.

"Both, actually. The *Admiral*… well… she decided to tell Seven some things that happened in *her* timeline. So, Seven decided to 'redefine the parameters of our relationship'. Sound familiar?" Chakotay leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes. He and Tom had spoken a couple of years ago about the Captain's speech of the relationship between herself and the First Officer, how it transcended a physical need. They both laughed at the time at her wording, Chakotay because it was ridiculous to think that she believed he wanted her in his bed. Tom had chuckled because of her use of terms.

"You think Admiral Janeway told Seven something so she would end the relationship?"

"No, according to Seven, it was to convince her to tell *Captain Janeway* that destroying the hub was too risky. That we need to use it to get back to the Alpha Quadrant," Chakotay explained.

"And what has Captain Janeway done?"

"You mean aside from getting us stranded here in the first place? Or would you be referring to seven years of her dogging me at every turn? Or how about the lovely rumor that I've been pining away for her all this time? I *loved* that bit of fairy tale. Every potential partner ran the other way after that bombshell."

"Damn, Chakotay. I had no idea you were so bitter towards the Captain," Tom said stunned.

"I'm not, not really. Honestly, I usually don't even think about it, but today her older self decided to play "god" once again. I'm just so frustrated."

"Okay," Tom softly quietly. "Did you convince Seven that things could be different, now that she knows something will happen. I mean, you can avoid whatever happened in the other timeline now."

"Yes, I did. Here's the sick part of that whole thing. There's a piece of me that wishes I hadn't."

"What?"

"I like Seven, a lot, but I can't see spending the rest of my life with her." Chakotay ran his hand through his hair. "I feel like such a creep! I told her I wanted to be within transporter range of her, if we do get back to the Alpha Quadrant soon. While that's true, I do enjoy her company. I didn't mean it as a life long commitment."

"Chakotay, I thought you weren't into casual relationships."

"Ha! There's another fine rumor courtesy of our intrepid Captain," Chakotay said sarcastically. "Well, partly anyway. I would prefer not to get involved with someone who just wants to jump into bed with me. But, that doesn't mean that I'm looking for a lifetime partner, whenever I date someone. Hell, even I know you have to kiss a few frogs before you find a prince or princess," Chakotay laughed.

"Isn't that the truth," Tom chuckled.

"Besides, at this point, not even Seven could have my whole heart. Therefore, I could never commit to her fully." Chakotay sobered his voice a bit wistful.

"What do you mean?" Tom whispered?

"It doesn't really matter. Let's just chalk it up to another way Kathryn Janeway played with my life."

"I wish I could help in some way. I mean, I'm fully aware of Captain Janeway's desire for people's lives to go according to her plan," Tom said quietly.

"Really? I'm a bit surprised. I always thought you looked up to her for her wisdom and help."

"At the beginning of our little trek through the Delta Quadrant, I was. Although, after the whole Jonas mess, I started to see her a bit differently. As other things happened, I noticed a side of her that reminded me far too much of my father."

"You always seemed so confident in your trust of her."

"Blame *that* farce on years of acting. I learned quite young to never let those you don't trust know it," Tom explained.

"I see, but what did she do to you? I don't understand." It was Chakotay's turn to be confused. He had always pictured that Tom Paris would defend Kathryn Janeway to the death.

"Did you know that it was *her* idea that B'Elanna and I get married? Wait, before that it was she who 'encouraged' me to pursue the relationship with B'Elanna in the first place."

"What!?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love B'Elanna. She's one of my best friends, but I'm not nor have I ever been in love with her." Tom threw up his hand to stop the insults he knew were on the tip of the other man's tongue. "Just listen, please" he begged. "B'Elanna knows, as a matter of fact, she feels the exact same way about me. We were never in love with each other."

"Explain," was the response Tom received. Well, better than Chakotay just killing him without knowing everything.

"We love each other, as friends, nothing more. The Captain thought it would be best if we were together, instead of trying to work on relationships with those we *wanted* to be with." Tom took a deep breath. This was harder than he thought it would be. He hated revealing anything about his private thoughts, but Chakotay deserved nothing less at the moment. He watched as the older man thought about what he'd just said. He saw the dark eyes become darker with anger, but he knew it wasn't at him.

"Care to finish the explanation? Or should I just assumed the meaning behind it?" Chakotay growled.

Tom shivered at the sound of Chakotay's voice. 'Maybe he is angry with me', Tom thought. He quickly decided that the First Officer had the right to know just how far Captain Janeway had intruded in most people's lives.

"Captain Janeway found out that B'Elanna was quite interested in Tuvok. It happened while he was helping B'Elanna deal with her anger. Janeway told B'Elanna that Vulcans don't commit adultery and she was setting herself up for a fall. The Captain noticed that B'Elanna and I were hanging around with each other more and 'suggested' to her, that perhaps I'd be a more obtainable target." Tom paused for a moment; this was the hard part. 

"There was further encouragement for us to pursue a deeper relationship, when the Captain realized that I was interested in someone myself. Actually, I had been in love with this person for quite some time, I just wasn't sure how to approach them. Anyway, when Janeway figured it out, she stepped in. Claiming that my heart would end up breaking because the person was well out of my reach. Mostly because she claimed him for herself." He exhaled and waited. 

Chakotay sat there and allowed the words Tom spoke to roll around in his mind. The only person Chakotay knew Kathryn had 'claimed' was him. He wasn't joking earlier, when he said she had started the rumor about him pining away for her. That was all in her mind, though. Chakotay was in love but not with Janeway, she knew that. She figured it out... Just before B'Elanna and Tom… No! It couldn't be. {Ask} the single word commanded him. 

"Me?" He whispered.

Tom looked at Chakotay, then at his hands folded in his lap. He forced his head to nod in affirmation. 

Chakotay just stared at the younger man. He couldn't believe it. Six years now, for six years he had hidden his thoughts and feelings, only to find out that Tom felt the same way for, at least part of the time. 

"You were interested in me?" Again, he couldn't believe it.

"Yes," Tom whispered, his voice filled with a sort of pain.

"And the Captain knew this?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I'm not sure exactly, although it could've been because the way I acted when you were caught by the Vori. I wasn't very rational when I found out what happened." Tom laughed. "Actually, I would classify my reaction as ballistic when I learned you were being held. She came to me afterwards and told me, didn't ask, *told* me I was in love with you." He paused, took another deep breath, then continued. "When I didn't deny it, she told me it was hopeless. You'd never feel anything other than friendship towards me, because you loved her. She informed me that the two of you had decided to put your feelings for each other aside, until we got back to the Alpha Quadrant, or if it became obvious that we truly wouldn't make it back in less than the seventy years we all figured."

"And you believed her?" Chakotay asked. He was furious, but not at Tom.

"There was no reason *not* to. I believed that you had feelings for her, the way you two acted towards each other, both on the bridge and off-duty. I'll admit that she did seem to flirt more with you than you did with her, if she knew I was watching," Tom explained. 

Chakotay sat for a few minutes, Tom could see he was processing the information he just received but there was something else going on too. When Chakotay finally looked up at him, the older man's eyes were filled with fury.

"Well, the *captain* lied to you. There has never been nor will there ever be anything between her and I. She knew I felt deeply for someone else. Felt deeply for *you*."

"You, felt something for me?" Tom was stunned.

"Yes," Chakotay whispered. He sat quietly for a minute longer, then he seemed to have a moment of clarity.

"I wonder," Chakotay snarled.

"What?" Tom asked and trembled a bit. He didn't like the tone of the other man's voice.

"Maybe the Admiral *did* tell Seven what she did for more reasons than just the one she mentioned to my 'girlfriend'."

"How do you mean?"

"Let's think here for a minute. In the Admiral's timeline, it takes another sixteen years for us to get home, right?"

"That's what she said, yes."

"According to what Seven said, sometime in the future, something happens. Whatever happens, Seven dies and her death affects me greatly," Chakotay informed the pilot.

"Okay, but you said that you can't see yourself spending your life with Seven."

"Well, I can't *now*, but that doesn't mean that I won't have changed my mind in the future. I know me. I've moved past the idea that there was any hope for us ever getting together."

"I'm sorry," Tom mumbled.

"Don't be, Tom. It's not your fault." Chakotay reassured him. "So, let's say, I do become more intimately involved with Seven The Captain will not be pleased, if she truly believes that she and I will get together at some point. Again, I know myself, after Seven dies, what would there be left for me? If I've committed myself to her, there would be no way I'd accept Kathryn into my life, not as more than a friend." Chakotay twisted his hands together; he had to figure out how to get the Admiral to tell him what happens to him in the future. "I need to speak to the Admiral, I hold no problem with knowing my future."

"Chakotay, what about…." Tom just couldn't find the words to ask.

"What, Tom?"

"This sounds so selfish," he sighed.

"What does?" Chakotay asked as he moved closer to the blond. He put his arm around the other's shoulder. "Tell me," he whispered.

"I was just thinking, if something like that did happen, would you accept *me* as more than a friend?" He asked weakly.

"Oh, Tom…" Chakotay smiled. "I'd always accept you, in any form. But, I'd never do anything to hurt B'Elanna, you know that." He hugged the pilot, then removed his arm.

"I know and I won't either. As I said, B'Elanna knows how I feel about her and you. I have to wonder about something myself."

"What's that?"

"Well, what if the Captain lied to B'Elanna too? What if Vulcans aren't monogamous or if Tuvok felt the same for B'Elanna. I mean, think about it. She has lied to me, to you and to probably many others. Maybe it was just her way to keep her plans in order. I have no clue what Vulcan mating habits are, do you?" Now Tom was pissed. He was tired of people playing with his life too.

"I have no idea, honestly. Tom, you can't just walk up to Tuvok and say 'Hey would you like my wife?' He'd probably call the doctor to do a psyche evaluation on you," Chakotay laughed.

"I'd never do that Chakotay. You go and see what you can get from the Admiral and I'm going to do a bit of investigating about Vulcans."

"Sounds like a plan. Just don't get caught, we don't need to tip our hand to the Captain or Admiral just yet."

"Trust me, Chakotay. I'm practiced at being a spy," he said with a wink. 

Chakotay laughed, stood up and motioned towards the door. "Well, Lieutenant, you have your duties to perform and I have a mouse to trap."

Tom stood and followed him out the door. "I'll talk to you later, Commander," he said with a devilish smile. 'He couldn't afford to dwell on his missed opportunity with Chakotay, so Tom focused all his thoughts on finding out everything he could and then talking to B'Elanna. Then again, perhaps telling his half-klingon wife that their captain had been playing with their lives might not be a good idea right now.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chakotay located Admiral Janeway in an observation lounge on a lower deck. He thought that a bit strange, but, well, no matter. She was probably just reminiscing. Stepping inside, he speculatively eyed the older version of his captain. He noticed deep lines of tension around her mouth.

"Admiral?" He spoke softly, as if he was fearful to disturb her, which he wasn't.

She turned and smiled at him.

"Come now, Chakotay. We've been friends for far too long to stand on formality. My name, as you well know, is Kathryn." 

"Forgive me, Kathryn. I didn't want to presume. I have no idea what our relationship is like in your timeline. Although, I'd hope we remained friends." As Chakotay spoke, he noticed the older woman stiffen. {Odd}, he thought.

"Of course we're friends," she answered wistfully. "Please come in and sit down. It's been a while since I've enjoyed your company."

"Oh, I didn't stay in Starfleet after all," Chakotay laughed as he took the offered seat. "Did I, at least, or rather, will I stay on Earth?" Again, the Admiral's body stiffened a bit, but she gave no response. Deciding quickly, "Kathryn, am I all right in your timeline?"

She gasped, nothing like just getting right to it. "I can't tell you that Chakotay, Temporal Prime Directive and all." 

"You know I never cared about that, besides I'd say that you coming and helping us get home sixteen years earlier sort of blows that out of the water, doesn't it?"

"I suppose, but I'm not sure if I should say anything to you."

"Kathryn, you have already told your younger self *and* Seven some of what happened. What harm can it be to tell me what happened to me in your timeline?"

"I see she told you. Are you dating each other now?"

"Yes."

"This is harder for me," she whispered.

"Why? What could possibly be harder than telling Seven that something's going to happen to her, and it would affect those who loved her greatly?"

"I didn't learn you were together for another three months. When I did I was surprised to say the least," she said regretfully.

"I'm sure many people will be surprised when they hear the news. What happens Kathryn? I need to know," he pleaded.

Exhaling deeply the older woman stood and walked to the viewport. 

"You came to me, the both of you, and told me about the relationship. I was shocked and…." She couldn't bring herself to say what she had felt at the time.

"Angry?" Chakotay said.

She whirled around and stared at him, then she shook her head.

"No, I was upset… perhaps a bit angry that you hadn't told me before then. We spoke for quite some time, and I realized that I understood why you chose to not make the relationship known before then."

"I see, so what happened after that?"

Kathryn sat back down, this time next to Chakotay and took his hand in hers.

"In my timeline, Seven is injured during an away mission, three years from now. She makes it back to Voyager but dies in your arms. You will be so devastated that, other then when you are on duty, no one ever sees you, myself included. Once we get home, you slip away, slowly. I lose my best friend, you're dead now in my timeline, Chakotay," she whispered the final words.

"I'm sorry, I didn't keep my promise to be by your side as your First Officer, Kathryn."

"No, you were… are. You never become slack or remiss in your duties Chakotay. Never once did you back away from your responsibility to this crew or me. I couldn't fault you there. It hurt so much to see you close in on yourself, and you wouldn't let me be there for you," Kathryn's voice quivered, a lone tear escaped her eye. 

"So, you came back to make sure that doesn’t happen? That Seven doesn't die and you don't lose your best friend?" His kept his voice quiet. As angry as he was at the Captain version of this woman, he couldn't bring himself to be annoyed with the Admiral sitting next to him, yet.

"Among other things. We lose another twenty-two crewmembers in the next sixteen years. I want to stop that from happening, also. There are many things I want to fix, mistakes that were made."

"I understand, Kathryn. I really do," he said, honestly. "Well, one thing is for sure, it would seem that your talk with Seven has made her decide that a relationship with me isn't possible." The lie came far too easy. "She changed the parameters of our relationship."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for her to do that." Admiral Janeway hoped she sounded convincing. That *was* her intention, but of course she couldn't admit that to Chakotay.

Chakotay, for his part, watched as she spoke. One thing Captain Janeway didn't know about Commander Chakotay was that over the course of seven years he'd become really good at reading her body language. Perhaps the Admiral even forgot her former First Officer looked for slight twitches, or tone of voice changes, minute shifts in standing or sitting to read people. Now it was time for the kill.

"Don't worry about it, Kathryn. I plan on doing all I can to persuade Seven not to give up on us yet. After all, we'll be home soon, right? Life isn't so dangerous in the Alpha Quadrant," he said with a smile and watched Kathryn's right eye twitch ever so slightly. {Gotcha!} He thought.

"Chakotay, you of all people know that sometimes we can't change destiny. Something still could happen to Seven, even after you arrive home."

"I could give you that same argument. Just because you get us home sixteen years earlier, doesn't mean that Seven or any of the others won't die when and how they did in your timeline." 

"You're right, but somehow I believe I'll be able to live with myself better, knowing that I wasn't responsible for their death. Perhaps you should just wait until Voyager gets back to the Alpha Quadrant. Things might look different to you once you're home."

"You're right. I probably should, but I still feel I should talk to Seven. Let her know that there's still a chance for us to have something wonderful, even if it's only for three years," he stated.

"Just wait, Chakotay. Promise me you'll wait?" Kathryn asked wistfully. She looked at him, wondering if she should tell him now. Tell him that it's her he should be with, not Seven or anyone else. She then shook herself mentally. {No he can't know what I want just yet. I'll talk to Seven again.} She stood. "Well, thank you for talking to me, Chakotay. I enjoyed it. But I must get back to my younger self. We have much to discuss. I can't believe I was ever that stubborn," she said with a laugh.

"Oh, believe it! I've known for years you can dig your heels in pretty good when you want to," he chuckled. "It was nice talking to you also, Kathryn. I'll see you around the ship."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More lies revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: The Tom/Tuvok conversation happened thanks to Polly. I was going to just leave it, but she insisted that it needed to be done. Thank you Polly.

See Part 1 for disclaimers, author notes and summary.

 

*~~CP~~*~~CP~~*~~CP~~*

Tom walked into the mess hall and scanned the crowd. The computer said that Vorik was here. Tom hoped he hadn't missed him because Harry had stopped him on the way. His eyes fell on the man of the hour. {Bingo!} Tom went over to the Ensign in the corner, grabbing a cup of coffee along the way. 

"Excuse me, Vorik. May I sit with you?" Tom smiled his best smile at the young Vulcan.

"Of course, Lieutenant," Vorik responded. Tom sat facing him, took a sip of his coffee, and decided to just plunge right in. 

"So, how are the upgrades going? Not too many problems I hope," Tom said.

"I am sure that Lieutenant Torres has kept you abreast of the details." Vorik studied him for a moment. "If there is something you wish to speak to me about, Lieutenant, perhaps you should just do so."

"Nothing like getting on with it, huh, Vorik," Tom mused. "All right, yes I do have something I need to ask you, but it's rather on the personal side and I'd actually prefer that we didn’t discuss it here."

"Very well. I am finished with my meal. Would you care to join me in my quarters?"

"How about we just take a walk to the closest observation lounge and chat for a while?"

"That is fine also," Vorik answered as he stood. "After you, Lieutenant."

Tom got up and walked out of the messhall, followed closely by the Vulcan. When they reached the Observation Lounge down the corridor, they both went in and sat down. 

"Now, what is it that you wish to ask me?"

"I was wondering if you're aware, well, are Vulcans monogamous?" Tom asked in a rush, this was embarrassing. 

Without flinching, "Monogamy is often preferable given the telepathic link created between bondmates. Having one's infidelity discovered is generally unavoidable," Vorik responded dryly.

Tom couldn't help it, he cracked up. A mental imagine had quickly formed in his own mind and it was stuck. Vorik waited for him to finish his self-imposed humor strike and then continued. 

"However, there have been triads formed. It is not common but it is not rare, either. May I ask why you are inquiring about this?" Vorik asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tom sobered up immediately.

"Oh no! Vorik, this doesn’t have anything to do with you. I was just curious, that's all."

"I see. Well, as I said, it does occur. Generally, male Vulcans can bond with more than one person in such a manner."

"I don’t understand."

"For example, Lieutenant Tuvok could bond with another mate, most likely female. I don’t believe he is interested in males. I, myself, could bond with a male and a female or two females."

"Oh okay," Tom said quietly. "So, if say, Tuvok found that he was attracted to another woman, he could, if he chose to, take her as a wife also?"

"Yes. Although, that is unlikely at this time. There was one he was considering when his time arrived, but he chose not to approach her."

"Why? I mean, I know what he went through. I don't understand why he didn't speak to her."

"She was unavailable to him."

"Unavailable?"

"Yes. I can say no more. Please, Lieutenant."

"Sorry, Vorik. I know this isn't something that's spoken of among your people." Tom stood. "Thanks for the information, I do appreciate it." With that he walked out, his mind was running eight different directions at one time. He needed to talk to Chakotay again. Then he'd have a conversation with his wife.

*That* was *not* going to be fun.

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Standing in front of the First Officer's door, he took a deep breath and rang the chime, which was answered immediately. Tom entered the living area to a vision that caused his heart to jump and his stomach to drop. Chakotay, shirtless, walked out of his bedroom area, wearing only a pair of tan drawstring pants. His hair was still wet. Tom couldn't stop himself from staring. 

"Tom?" No response. "Tom, you okay?"

Willing himself to move, Tom met Chakotay halfway, raised a hand to touch the silky skin. He whispered, "Don't be angry to with me."

"Why would I be...." The pressure of Tom's lips against his cut off Chakotay's words. Both men gasped, then moaned as the blond slid his tongue inside the older man's mouth. 

A firm but gentle hand wove its way through Chakotay's hair and settled at the back of his head. Another hand made the journey across his shoulder and around his back. Tom pulled Chakotay closer. Chakotay snaked both arms around Tom's middle. The kiss deepened and grew more passionate as both men expressed their pleasure with sounds of contentment. 

They separated slowly, both panting. Tom's eyes grew wide. "God, Chakotay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He began to pull away, but the other man stopped him.

"Don't ever be sorry for letting your feelings be known, Tom," Chakotay whispered.

"You're not angry, I take it."

"Definitely not angry," Chakotay answered with a gentle kiss on Tom's cheek. Only then did he free the younger man from his embrace. "But I don't think it'd be wise to continue this at the present moment."

Tom nodded and stepped away from Chakotay. He went over to the couch and sat down. Still somewhat surprised at his own actions, Tom found he couldn't exactly look Chakotay in the eye.

"So, how did your mission go?"

"Quite interesting actually," Chakotay said, as he took a seat in an armchair near the couch. "While the Admiral didn't freely admit that she had a hidden agenda when she told Seven of her fate, she did ask, no, almost begged me *not* to do anything until Voyager gets back to the Alpha Quadrant."

"Really? Damn."

"Yes. What did you find out? Did you talk to Tuvok?"

"No. I decided to talk to Vorik. I thought he'd be a bit more forthcoming with Vulcan mating habits than Tuvok."

"I see. What did Ensign Vorik have to say about monogamy and the Vulcan race?"

"It seems that while they are largely a one woman man kinda people, there have been triads in their society. *But* the more interesting piece of information he gave me was that, when Tuvok went through Ponn Farr, there was someone he had considered asking to mate with him. He didn't because she was unavailable."

"Now that is interesting. Did Vorik say who?"

"No. Although, he did suggest that I speak to Tuvok myself, if I really wanted to know. He said that Tuvok would only ever mate with another woman," Tom laughed. "I think he was trying to find out if, perhaps, I was asking for a *very* personal reason."

"What made you think that?" Chakotay chuckled.

"Well, he pointed out that Tuvok wasn't interested in males, but *he* had no problem bonding with a female *and* a male," Tom said with a shiver.

"Oh spirits," Chakotay groaned. "So, he's still interested in B'Elanna and he'd be interested in you also, if necessary?" He couldn't help but give a full belly laugh at that idea. 

"Sure, go ahead and laugh at me. I wanted to turn tail and run as fast as I could, believe me." Tom joined Chakotay laughing. 

When he could pull himself together, Chakotay looked at Tom and smiled.

"Well, what are you going to do now? If you find out that B'Elanna is the person Tuvok had considered, will you tell her?"

"I think that depends on a couple of things. First off, *if* he admits it, is he still interested? Do I tell either one of them that Captain Janeway interfered in their lives, as we believe she did? And, if I tell them that, how are they going to react?" Tom ran his hand up and down his thigh. "I mean, I'm sure that if my wife realizes that the Captain lied to her, she isn't going to be happy."

Chakotay snorted. "No kidding."

"How is Tuvok going to handle it? Chakotay, you should have seen him when his time came. The man almost came unglued. I know he said he could probably get through it with mediation, but honestly I don't think he would have. It's been more than seven years since he'd been with his wife, and I think that because of the distance their link is quite weak. When he hears that his friend stepped in and made the choice for him, I'm not sure who is going to be harder to hold back, him or B'Elanna."

"I believe that list is going to be a bit longer before we're done, and my name is at the top, I outrank both of them."

"Well, my name's on it too. I'll be behind Tuvok but before B'Elanna. I really can't believe what she's done here." Tom sat back, deep in the couch. "You know, Harry has never said anything to me, but I think he was looking at someone for a while, but then it just stopped. God, I hope she didn't get to him, too."

"She didn't, not really."

"What? What do you mean? How do you know?"

"I can't really say. What I know was told in confidence, and I don't believe he didn't tell you because he didn't want to. I think he kept it to himself so that if anything came out you wouldn't be culpable."

Tom stared at Chakotay for a minute, then he smiled. 

"That's my best friend for you. Always worried about *me* getting in trouble. I'll have a little chat with him, later." Tom stood. "Right now I have to see a Vulcan about a Klingon." 

Chakotay just smiled up at him. "Good luck."

"Thanks. Oh and again, don't be angry," Tom said as he leaned down and kissed Chakotay again. "Damn you taste good," he murmured against the older man's lips when he finished. Straightening up, he turned and left, leaving Chakotay stunned with his body humming. Chakotay mentally promised to get him back for ending things far too soon. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tom hesitated outside Tuvok's door, trying to work up the nerve to announce his presence. He was glad he was alone in the corridor, especially once he realized he was anxiously shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Like a six-year-old kid about to pee his pants. Classy, Tom," he muttered to himself, taking a deep breath. "Come on, you can do this. You can fix this for B'Elanna and Tuvok."

Before he could talk himself out of it again, his fingers danced over the annunciator. The door slid open on Tuvok's evenly voiced, "Enter".

"Lieutenant Paris," Tuvok intoned, rising from the sofa in greetings. With his heavy off-duty robes swathing his plumb-perfect posture, Tuvok made Tom think of royalty deigning to welcome a commoner. "Come in."

Tom gave Tuvok's room a quick once-over, appreciating the way Tuvok had transformed generic Starfleet furnishings into a space that reflected both his Vulcan heritage and taste. 

"Thanks, Tuvok. I- uh, I was wondering if I could speak with you about something. It's about- uh, well, it's kind of personal. It's personal to you, too, I mean, and I- it's something you need to know," Tom managed to meet Tuvok's gaze, trying not to stutter under that intense dark-eyed scrutiny. 

Tuvok raised one eyebrow.

"Lieutenant-"

"Tuvok, this isn't ship's business. Call me Tom, or Thomas, if you'd rather," Tom urged, knowing Tuvok's innate preference for a more formal mode of address.

"Very well, Thomas. Please, be seated. May I offer you refreshment?"

"No. Thank you." Tom plopped his butt onto a chair, waiting for Tuvok to resume his position on the sofa, which Tuvok did with all the grace Tom had failed to exhibit himself. 

Tom sighed. The well considered, cogent, logical presentation he had rehearsed in his mind wasn't going to work, primarily because he couldn't remember any of it, now. He was just going to have to wing it, he thought, rubbing one hand over his head in frustration.

"Tuvok, since Admiral Janeway's been here, I've learned things- well, some stuff has come up, like, life-changing stuff, and I- I've done some investigating and it's- part of it has to do with- uh- this is really hard to explain."

"I believe what you are doing is referred to as 'beating around the bush', Thomas. I will never understand the human predilection for using fifteen words where five will suffice."

Tuvok aimed a wry eyebrow in his direction, and Tom had to grin, his anxiety suddenly fading in the face of this gentle teasing.

He *could* do this. Filled with resolve, Tom steadied himself and began to explain.

"Tuvok, you're my friend. A good friend. You saved my life when you mind-melded with me during that incident with the Benari. This is my chance to do something for you. You need to know that B'Elanna and I aren't in love with each other. We love each other as friends, but that's all. Both of us were attracted to other people, but we were deliberately discouraged from pursuing relationships with the people we really wanted, and encouraged to focus on each other instead. B'Elanna-" 

"Discouraged by whom?" 

And with that low-voiced interruption, Tom knew that what Vorik had hinted at was true, that Tuvok *had* considered approaching B'Elanna. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, mourning all those paths not taken, all those chances missed. Tuvok's, B'Elanna's, Chakotay's, his own, all detoured from what destiny had intended by one selfish, self-centered woman with a God complex. 

"Captain Janeway. She told B'Elanna long before we got married that B'Elanna's feelings for you were hopeless, that Vulcans don't commit adultery, but it wouldn't have been adultery, would it, Tuvok? Not if you had taken B'Elanna as your mate in a triad relationship."

Tom couldn't recall having ever seen quite that expression on Tuvok's face. Tuvok's features were utterly impassive, but a muscle was jumping in his jaw and his eyes blazed like ebony fire.

"Perhaps Captain Janeway was misinformed," Tuvok said flatly, and Tom shook his head.

"There's more. She told me that Chakotay was in love with *her*, so I wouldn't tell Chakotay how I felt about him... and she's been telling other people similar things, Tuvok. Manipulating all our lives to suit some plan of her own." Tom jumped to his feet, restless energy making him need to pace. "Tuvok, the thing is, it's not too late, not for you and B'Elanna."

"I do not understand. Your marriage-"

"Was a mistake, Tuvok. A mistake that B'Elanna and I are prepared to rectify. I know she still has feelings for you, and I- I still have feelings for Chakotay."

"And what of the commander's feelings?"

"Chakotay-" Tom's voice thinned with pain as he wondered how much he should admit to his friend. "Chakotay's been trying to develop a relationship with Seven, a relationship that *Admiral* Janeway has tried to interfere with. That's what clued us into this whole mess. Chakotay still has feelings for me, too, but he doesn't want to do anything that might hurt B'Elanna."

"I see." Tuvok inspected Tom gravely. Tom thought rather hysterically that the Vulcan probably *did* see, very well.

They stared at each other for a long moment, then Tuvok inclined his head in a brief nod.

"It would seem that B'Elanna and I need to talk, with your permission, Thomas."

Tom breathed out a sigh of relief. If Tuvok and B'Elanna could resolve their situation, maybe there was hope for him and Chakotay.

 

"You don't need my permission, but you have it. Thank you, Tuvok."

"It is I who should be thanking you, Thomas, for your friendship and your honesty." 

"Call it even," Tom replied with a grin, feeling something like hope when Tuvok rose to see him out and offered that faintly slanted Vulcan version of a smile.

"Even, indeed."

Maybe it was all going to be okay, after all.

*~~CP~~*~~CP~~*~~CP~~*

 

Back in his quarters, Tom paced nervously. Despite the relative ease of his conversation with Tuvok, he knew that things could, and probably would, get messy with B'Elanna. Maybe he should be practicing his ducking maneuvers. He was sure that objects would be flying once his wife learned of the Captain's deeds. B'Elanna may have gotten control over her Klingon half for the most part, but this was going to send her into a tizzy. Tom could actually hear the colorful words that would be inevitably falling from his wife's mouth. Maybe he should ask the EMH for a tranquilizer before she got back. 

That option was taken from him, as B'Elanna came through the door. "Hi, Tom. How was your day? Mine was frustrating. Damn gel packs are starting to really feel the wear and tear. And of course, not having Carey to back me up, things just went from bad to worse." Her voice laced with a sadness Tom completely understood. B'Elanna and Joe had become good friends over the past seven years, even after she'd broken his nose. They put it behind them, and learned to work as a team. The friendship that followed had been a natural development, and B'Elanna still mourned Joe's death.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day, B'Elanna," Tom responded with a gulp. Maybe now was not the time to bring up any of the unpleasantness running around in his brain. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, I'll get over it. A visit to the program Tuvok set up for me will help, I'm sure," she said with a small smile.

"How about some dinner first? There's something I'd like to talk to you about, and I'd prefer to do it over a quiet meal, here."

"All right. I'll go and take a shower and change. Anything you want is fine with me." She kissed his cheek, then she was gone.

Tom went about ordering some food, setting the small table for dinner. He wondered briefly if he should replicate some wine. Perhaps that would soothe the sting he was about to unleash. 

Decision made, he did just that. By the time he was done, B'Elanna had finished her shower and returned to the living area dressed in the lounging outfit Tom had given her for her birthday a month before. It was a deep fuchsia, a color that just made her even more beautiful. He sighed to himself, really wishing he could feel more deeply for his wife than he did. Well, Tuvok would be the one to give her the kind of love she deserved.

"Sit, B'Elanna. I'll bring everything to the table. Why don't you pour the wine for us?" He was trying to sound casual, but wasn't sure it was working.

"All right." She looked at her husband for a moment. "Tom, is everything okay?"

"Yeah." He smiled at her. "Everything is going to be just fine," he answered cryptically. 

Tom set the plates filled with a hearty meal on the table and then sat across from B'Elanna. "Enjoy, my wife."

B'Elanna laughed at the endearment then began eating with gusto. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until the food was on the table. They ate in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the rare luxury of picking what they wanted, instead of enduring Chell's latest concoction. Neelix's ventures into the unknown had been interesting, but the new chef's trips down invention alley were a bit too much.

"So, did you fix the gel packs yourself? Or did you delegate?" Tom asked after a few minutes.

"I assigned Vorik and Marla to do a diagnostic scan on the ones in engineering," she answered in between bites. "Sue and Noah are doing the same on the rest of the deck. We'll see what they come up with before going any further. I wish the Admiral had brought some extras with her when she popped in on us. That would've been a big help."

"I suppose. Speaking of the Admiral, there's something I think you should know."

"What's that?"

"Well, it would seem that she's given some insight as to the future for certain members of the crew. Her reasons for wanting to bring us home sooner have to do with things she wants to fix."

"Well, Janeway always has the best interest of the crew foremost in her mind. That sounds like something she would do. What's wrong with that?"

Tom choked at B'Elanna's words. He was sure *that* attitude was going to change very quickly. "Umm… don't you mean what's best for her interests?"

 

"What? What do you mean?"

Taking a deep breath, Tom took the plunge. "What would you say if I told you that Chakotay and Seven were dating?"

"Chakotay and Seven? When?"

"Well, it only started recently. Could you see it happening though?"

B'Elanna sat back for a moment, seemingly trying to wrap her mind around her oldest friend involved with the Blonde Borg. She nodded slightly. "I could see how he'd be interested in her, yes. How he'd be a good choice to help her move closer to being more human than Borg."

"Now, what if I told you that things don't work out for the best in a few years? Events happen and Chakotay ends up more alone than he is now."

"The Admiral told him that?"

"Basically, yes."

"What do you mean basically? Tom, what's going on? What happens that causes the Admiral to change her past?"

"Well, from what Chakotay told me. In three years, Seven and he are married but Seven dies. Chakotay will be devastated. He's never the same again. He dies soon after we return to the Alpha Quadrant in sixteen years."

B'Elanna looked at him in stunned silence, what could she say to that? Her heart hurt for her friend and his presumed future. "So, the Admiral thinks that if we go back now, she can make sure that Seven doesn't die? Chakotay won't believe that, he believes that destiny cannot be changed no matter the circumstances."

"Perhaps, but what if the relationship doesn't happen? If Chakotay and Seven don't get married, then his life will change. That's the Admiral's thought, anyway."

"Are you telling me that Admiral Janeway came back to her past to stop Chakotay and Seven from getting involved? If what you asked me earlier was any indication, I'd say she was too late, wouldn't you?"

"Well, yes and no. They are or were seeing each other privately, but since the Admiral shared a certain revelation with Seven, things have changed."

"How?"

"Seven put an end to the relationship. She doesn't want Chakotay to be hurt like that." Tom ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Might as well just get it all out, he thought. "Look, that's not the whole story. Promise me you will just listen, don't say a word. And please try to stay calm until I'm done. All right?"

"Tom… just tell me what the hell is going on," B'Elanna growled.

"Okay," He said as he laid his fork down. "Captain Janeway, and now her older self, has been playing with people's lives for seven years now. It started when she destroyed the array and has never stopped. You remember the rumor about Chakotay and her?" B'Elanna nodded. "She started it. It's not true, never was true. At least from Chakotay's stand point. She's manipulated his life, yours and mine also. 

"She wanted Chakotay for herself. She figured out that he has feelings for me, as I do for him. She couldn't allow us to mess up her plan, so she lied to me. Told me that there was no hope for Chakotay and me. She told you that Vulcans don't cheat, well, that isn't exactly true. Vulcans can and have formed triad relationships. As to whether she actually knew that or not is unclear. But in Tuvok's case he would have been more then willing to enter one. With *you*."

"What? How do you know that?"

"I asked him. First I spoke to Vorik about Vulcan mating habits, then I went to Tuvok. Mostly because Vorik gave me the impression that if given the choice, there was someone that Tuvok would have approached when he went through Ponn Farr. He didn't because she was unavailable. When I brought it up with Tuvok, he admitted that yes, there had been someone, but… Well, let's just say he refused to cause problems between her and her husband."

"Me?" B'Elanna asked quietly. The rage she was feeling needed to be controlled and if she spoke too much, she wouldn't be able to.

"Yes."

"Why? Why would the Captain lie to me? To anyone?"

"I don't know, B'Elanna. The nearest we can guess…."

"We?"

"Chakotay and me. The nearest we can guess, by us being together, getting married, that would put an end to Chakotay wanting anything with me. Therefore, leaving him with no one to turn to except her. What she didn't count on was Chakotay becoming involved with Seven. By the time they tell her, we suppose, they're ready to move past just dating. I'm not sure why she didn't stop the relationship. But I do know that after Seven dies, there is no hope for her to pick up the pieces. Chakotay said that himself."

"petaQ…" B'Elanna bolted from her chair, began pacing, and with a flair that only Klingons possessed, cursed the woman she had looked up to for seven years. 

"toDSaH… ghay`cho`…. Qaw` `eghpu`…."

Tom cringed, thinking he'd never heard so many Klingon curse words come out of B'Elanna's mouth, which was saying something. The storm that was B'Elanna's temper soared to heights that no one had seen in a long time. And her husband allowed it, mostly because it helped him release his own frustrations.

 

An hour later, though she was calmer than she had been, B'Elanna was still swearing she'd rip Janeway's intestines out through her ear.

"bortaSblr jablu`DI`reH QaQuo`nay`," she finished her latest tirade with the most well known Klingon proverb. Tom understood only a few of his wife's passionate curses, but the ones he *did* understand were almost enough to make him feel sorry for Captain Janeway. *Almost*. 'She destroyed herself' and 'Revenge is a dish that is best served cold' were easily recognizable to any Starfleet brat

Tom settled B'Elanna down and they began to talk in earnest about what they would do with the knowledge they'd obtained. Both admitting that, now, with the chances that seemed to be before them, they wanted to grab the opportunity to be with those they truly loved. 

They fell asleep in each other's arms with tear stained faces and promises of always being there for one another. Tomorrow they'd tell the Captain of their decision, but not let on that they were about to screw with her head for a change. 

*~~CP~~*~~CP~~*~~CP~~*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Okay, I admit it. I borrowed part of the conversation between Admiral Janeway and Captain Janeway from the actual episode. It just worked for me. I'm sure you'll all know what came from my brain and that which was formulated by TPTB. By doing this, I must again say, I didn't write it, I don't own it. I just thought my version worked better.
> 
> another note... I said at the beginning that there was Janeway bashing if you can't get your head around that don't read it. This is fanfiction and it's MY take on Janeway's godlike attitude during the last few seasons of the show.

Next day

Seven was in her alcove. She'd spent considerable time thinking about what Admiral Janeway had said and how Chakotay had countered the words. She did like the Commander. He was strong, intelligent, caring, certainly kind and patient, above all quite aesthetically pleasing. However, she had to wonder if he was the proper mate for her. He was much older than herself and there was always the fact that Seven believed Captain Janeway was more interested in him than she had let on. 

She couldn't discount the rumor that Chakotay was waiting for the Captain. On the other hand, he showed no signs of that being true. Her head hurt from all the thoughts going through it. Having the doctor disable the Borg fail-safe in her cortical node may not have been such a good idea. 

"Regenerative cycle complete," blurted the computer. 

Seven opened her eyes to find Commander Chakotay standing a few feet away, watching her. 

"Hello, Chakotay," she acknowledged, as she stepped down from her alcove.

"Good morning, Seven. I trust you're well rested," he greeted her with a smile.

"Yes, thank you. May I inquire as to the nature of your visit at this time?" She asked, as she went to the console and checked the readings from her regenerative cycle. 

"Could it be that I just wanted to be here when you woke up?" Again he smiled.

"That would be an acceptable reason, yes," she answered with her own shy smile.

"Good. Now, would you care to join me for something to eat? I'd like to talk to you about a few things before the beginning of your shift."

"Thank you, I am hungry."

"Shall we?" Chakotay motioned to the door of the cargo bay. Seven nodded and proceeded out the door, the First Officer walking next to her. 

They walked in silence for a moment before Chakotay spoke. "Seven, has the Admiral come to see you again? Since you and I spoke, that is?"

"No. I do not anticipate that she will. I believe she will convey her feelings adequately to the Captain without my help."

"I see. Well, there is a possibility that she may anyway." Chakotay paused for a second, thinking of the best way to say what he needed to. He had stopped walking and Seven followed suit. Deciding not to get into this in the corridor, he gently took Seven's arm and led her back to the cargo bay. 

Confused, Seven voiced concern. "Chakotay, is something troubling you?"

"Yes. But to be quite honest, I have no idea how to say this without upsetting you. Or worse"

"I am sure whatever you have to say, I will take it in the context you intend."

"Seven, I have reason to believe that Admiral Janeway's complete agenda hasn't been made known to us."

"You doubt her sincerity in wanting Voyager and her crew to return to the Alpha Quadrant sooner?"

"No. I believe she wants that, but I think there's more to it than just saving a few lives."

"Why do you believe that?"

"Because, I believe the Admiral is trying to stop you and I from becoming involved for purely selfish reasons."

"So, you do have feelings for the Captain," Seven stated in a whispered tone.

"No! I don't, but I think the Captain and the Admiral do for me. I spoke to Admiral Janeway, and she told me a few things and asked something of me. That is why I think she isn't telling us everything." He sat on the floor and gestured for Seven to do the same, which she did hesitantly. 

"What does this have to do with you and me?"

"According to the Admiral, in her timeline, you and I approach her in three months. Letting her know of our relationship. I suppose that at that time we've decided that we no longer want to keep our dating a secret. She admitted to being surprised and hurt by our revelation."

 

"Hurt? Why would she be hurt? I was under the impression that Captain Janeway's desire for me is to seek out companionship."

"Yes, she wants that. But I believe she doesn't want you to do it with me. Let me explain. It's been rumored around the ship for the better half of five years that I'm waiting for her. That I'm in love with her. It's not true. It never was true."

"I have heard the rumor. What I do not understand is why anyone would start it, if it is not true. I find it difficult to comprehend, when the entire crew admires you and Captain Janeway.

"Ah, well that's the other thing. It was the Captain herself who started it. I know you're aware of the time Kathryn and I were left on a planet."

"Yes. You contracted a virus that the doctor could not cure. Eventually, the doctor was able to find one with the help of a Viidian doctor."

"That's correct. Soon after we returned to the ship, the rumor started. I heard it myself and couldn't believe it. No matter how hard I tried to find out just who started it, I couldn't. That's not completely true, I found out about two years ago. The Captain had told someone who has a tendency to gossip. I chose not to confront her, even though I was quite upset when I found out. 

"Over time the talk settled down and most people forgot it. But by the time that happened, anyone with whom I may have been interested in forming a relationship with had firmly backed away from me. Until you, I've maintained my distance from the crew as a whole because of it. Now I think that you have fallen prey to the same manipulation, only in a deeper sense."

Seven stood and walked around the console for a few minutes, processing the information. When she'd reached her own hypothesis she sat again. "Are you saying that the Admiral shared what happened in her timeline with me, not only to persuade the Captain to use the hub, but also to convince me to end our relationship? Thereby leaving you free to be with the Captain once we return to the Alpha Quadrant?"

"In a nutshell, yes," Chakotay stated plainly. 

"Do you share that sentiment?"

"No, I don't. I told you, I'm not pining away for Kathryn. I'm not in love with her. She's a friend, although, at this particular moment that friendship is dangling on a very thin thread."

"Do you still wish to pursue a relationship with me?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I do care for you, Seven, a great deal, don't ever believe otherwise. But there are other things I've discovered in the past twenty-four hours that I need time to think about."

"I understand, Commander."

"Oh, no you don't. Don't start calling me Commander again. We *are* friends, Seven."

"I am sorry. Now, I believe that there is more to you telling me all this than just informing me of my being manipulated."

Chakotay laughed. "No one can ever say you aren't perceptive. Yes, there is. When the Admiral comes back to speak to you again, which I'm sure she will, I'd like you to not give her any indication that you know. Perhaps even act surprised that she'd come and reiterate her concern for your life. I've allowed her to think that we haven't reached any decision as of yet."

"You want me to deceive the Admiral."

"Yes."

"I am reluctant to agree, but if she has, as you claim, been trying to manipulate me, I see no logical reason why I cannot do the same to her." Seven thought for a moment. "How would telling me that my death would cause you great pain be manipulating me?"

"Seven, what was your reaction to that information?"

"I chose to end our intimate relationship. To keep it professional."

"Exactly. Which is what Admiral Janeway knew you'd do. You can't forget that the Admiral and the Captain are one and the same. They both know you quite well. Perhaps in some ways, Admiral Janeway knows you better, and she knew you for three years longer. She knows that you'd do whatever is necessary to make sure you're never directly responsible for causing pain and suffering to anyone that you care about. You are a very passionate and compassionate woman, Seven. By telling you that your death causes those who love you great heartache, she ensured that you would step away."

"Indeed. It would seem that, if that's the case, then yes, Admiral Janeway has manipulated me. Therefore, I cannot think of her as my friend. One thing I have learned aboard Voyager is that friends do not use each other in such a manner." She paused for a moment. "Very well, Chakotay, I will do as you ask. We have not come to an agreement about our relationship yet."

"Thank you, Seven. Now, how about some breakfast?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ship time 1900 hours

Tom walked down one corridor after another; there wasn't much else he could do, wanted to do. Going back to his quarters just didn't feel right, not yet. He'd deal with the emptiness later. He was honest enough with himself to admit that he wasn't real pleased with being alone again. After having someone in his life and in his bed for over a year now, things were going to feel strange for a while.

After speaking to, first Vorik, then later Tuvok, Tom had known what he had to do. What he needed to do for his friend and his wife. Even if they did return to the Alpha Quadrant in the next couple of days, Tuvok and B'Elanna would still become mates. The Vulcan had assured Tom that T'Pel would welcome B'Elanna as a mate of her husband's.

 

He and B'Elanna had talked for a long time last night. Then, after their shift was over today, they'd asked to see the captain as soon as possible, and now it was done. They were both single again. Well, he was anyway. Right now B'Elanna was with Tuvok. Tom didn't really want to know what they were or weren't doing. 

 

So, here he was. Lieutenant Thomas Paris, Chief Pilot, newly divorced, walking through the corridors of Voyager like a lost puppy. As much as he wanted to find Chakotay and learn what happened with Seven, Tom was aware that he couldn't do that. There was no way he'd force the older man into a corner at this point. Hell, that was exactly how the First Officer had been living for the better half of seven years. Forced to live a life of celibacy by a woman who was supposed to care for him. Tom had patience, usually. Okay, so he hadn't shown much yesterday when he kissed Chakotay, but Tom hadn't been able to stop himself. 

As he walked by the messhall, he heard voices coming through the door. This he found odd because he knew at this time, the place was usually empty. Deciding to check it out, Tom triggered the sensor and strolled in. What, or rather who, he found there took him by surprise. Ken Dalby, Gerron Tem, Marla Gilmore, Noah Lessing, Greg Ayala and Harry Kim were all sitting at a table, laughing together.

"Hey guys, what’s going on?" Tom asked, startling everyone but Ken, who had seen him come in.

"Hey Tom," Harry answered. "Not much, just talking. What are you doing here?"

"I was bored. Mind if I join you?" 

"Not at all, Paris. Pull up a chair," Ken invited. 

"Thanks." Tom grabbed a chair from another table, pulled it to the occupied one and sat. As he did, he noticed Greg was holding Harry's hand under the table. Mentally he raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"So Tom, why aren't you curled up on the couch in your quarters with your wife?" Gerron asked. 

"My couch is unoccupied, Gerron," Tom replied. He glanced again at his best friend's hand. 

"You okay with this, Tom?" Greg asked, realizing that Tom was staring. 

"Huh? What?" He was momentarily confused, then shaking it off. "Hell, Greg it doesn't matter to me as long as you guys are happy." He noticed Harry had gotten a bit pale when Greg asked his question. Tom figured he'd play just a bit, so he looked straight in his friend's eyes, smiled a bit and then threatened him. "Hurt him, Kim and I'll kick your ass."

Harry blushed, and everyone laughed. 

"You don't have a problem?" Harry asked.

"Why would I?" Tom countered.

"Well, according to the Captain…." Tom raised his hand to stop his friend's words. 

"The illustrious Captain Janeway told you about regulation one zero four alpha, right? Well, Harry my friend, first off, that regulation was appealed about seventy-five years ago. Second, if I understand the reason for you not telling me, she told you that I grew up in a very strict Starfleet home, and I would never accept a same-sex relationship because of my upbringing."

"Yes, that's what she said," Harry offered quietly.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. You've known me for seven years. When have I ever given you the idea that I agree with *anything* my father shoved down my throat?"

"Umm, well, never really. But you've changed since you got married," Harry answered lamely.

Tom thought for a moment then nodded.

"Yes, in some respects I have changed in the past year, but not for the reasons you think. Not only do I *not* have a problem with same-sex relationships, but until about two years ago, I was interested in a man myself. That changed when B'Elanna and I got together."

"I had no idea, Tom." Harry was floored.

"Well, it doesn't really matter at the moment. I really wish you had spoken to me about it. I could've told you all this myself. Not that it's your fault. Of course, you'd never think that Captain Janeway would lie to you."

"She didn't lie, Tom. She just assumed because of your father…." Harry defended the captain.

"No, Harry, she lied to you." A treasonous offense calling your captain a liar, but Tom trusted these people enough to say what he felt, without fear of retribution. "She knew I'd have absolutely no problem with your relationship with Greg. She knows that I'm attracted to both sexes. She also lied about the regulation. Check the database. On November 20th 2299, Starfleet rescinded regulation one zero four alpha because of the continuing addition of humanoid species that accepted, promoted and condoned same-sex relationships. Amendment two nine three five beta," Tom finished with a sigh. 

"Harry? Mr. 'by-the book' Kim didn't know about the amendment?" Greg teased.

"Actually, now that Tom's mentioned it, I do remember a brief skim over it. Commander Wagman was my lecturer on Starfleet Protocol and Regulations."

"Good ole' Wags," Tom snorted. "One of my father's buddies. We all swore he was against sex between any species, human or animal. I knew his wife, so I understood." Tom shivered and laughed. "That was one ugly woman."

Ken burst out in laughter. "Paris, you really know how to work a room, I'll tell you. So, you going to share the bit about the guy you liked, or can we take pot shot guesses?"

"I'm not sharing anything with you, Dalby, or anyone else for that matter. As I said it's not an issue now," Tom barked.

"Whoa! Sorry, Paris," Ken responded. His hands held in front of him in a note of surrender. 

"No, I'm sorry Ken. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I've just had one hell of a twenty-four hours."

"Tom? Where's B'Elanna? I know she isn't in Engineering," Marla asked. 

Tom fidgeted in his chair for a second. 'Might as well tell them,' he thought. "Actually, I'm not sure. I think she's moving the last of her stuff out of our quarters."

A collective "What!" was shouted at him.

"As of 1750 hours today, B'Elanna and I are no longer married," he said with a shrug. "The Captain granted us a divorce on the grounds of irreconcilable differences."

"How could you screw up like that, Paris?" Ken accused.

"Hey! I didn't screw up anything. B'Elanna and I both felt the same way. We shouldn't have gotten married in the first place," Tom snarled. "We admitted it to each other. In the long run, it was best if we split up and stayed friends, no matter how hard we both tried to work things out." The sadness seeped through. No one in the room could ignore or deny it. 

"I'm sorry, Tom," Marla said, as she leaned over and hugged him.

"Thanks, Marla." Tom returned the hug and gave her a small smile.

"That sucks, Tom," Harry told his friend. "Want me to beat the crap out of her for you?" He joked.

"Right, Harry. Like you can take on a half-klingon," Gerron laughed.

Ken, Noah and Greg all offered their condolences to the blond. Each added that they'd help Harry if it'd make the pilot feel better. Tom informed them again that it was a mutual decision, but thanked them for their offer anyway. 

The seven crewmembers spent another hour or so just talking about whatever came up. When everyone said goodnight, there was an air of relaxation that had even affected Tom. He found himself smiling as he entered his cabin. Perhaps sleeping wouldn't be so difficult, after all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The Captain and the Admiral met alone in the ready room. The Admiral walked over to the replicator. "Coffee. Black." 

The Captain smirked. "I thought you'd given it up." 

The Admiral grasped the cup with both hands. "I decided to revive a few of my old habits." She took a healthy swig. 

"Oh? What else, besides the coffee?" 

"Oh, well..." The Admiral sighed. "I used to be much more idealistic. I took a lot of risks," she stated with a small amount of affection in her voice. "I'd been so determined to get this crew home for so many years... that I think I forgot how much they loved being together--and how loyal they were to you." 

Janeway nodded to her older self, nonverbal thanks. 

"It's taken me a few days to realize it... this is *your* ship, *your* crew--not mine. I was wrong to lie to you. To think I could talk you out of something you'd set your mind to." 

"You were only trying to do what you thought was right for all of us," the Captain said. 

"I spoke to Seven…. They're already involved," Admiral Janeway announced.

"It'll pass," the younger Janeway responded.

"No! It won't pass. I told you they get married," the elder Janeway snarled.

"Perhaps not. He won't set himself up for a hurt like that. Chakotay's a smart man," the captain argued.

"He's decided that because the three of you know what happens, you can prevent it. He's trying to persuade Seven not to end the relationship. He's tired of waiting…." She didn't finish the obvious statement.

"I don't believe that, or you. He loves me, I know he does," Kathryn hissed.

"I told you what happens in three years. Do you want to hear about the following thirteen? The pain and loneliness I saw in his eyes every day, for four thousand seven hundred forty-five days. Is that what it will take for you to get this crew home now?" The Admiral was beyond angry. She couldn't believe she would ever give up the opportunity of a life long relationship with Chakotay out of some stupid sense of morality for people that *may* die. Perhaps hindsight was more crippling then she realized. She moved closer to her younger counterpart and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Tom and B'Elanna came to me yesterday. They wanted a divorce," the captain informed her.

"No. That's not possible. They are still married in the future. Their daughter Miral helped me obtain certain items." Admiral Janeway shook her head. This wasn't right. 

"They didn't separate in your timeline?" 

"No. They decided that they wanted a family. B'Elanna got pregnant and their daughter was born a year from now. I don't understand, what changed?"

"Perhaps the notion of getting home soon made them think twice about their lives."

"You don’t think they decided…." The Admiral couldn't finish her thought.

"I doubt it. I made it very clear to them that their alternate interests were not wise," Captain Janeway stated confidently. 

"All right. I'd like to help you carry out your mission. Maybe together we can increase our odds," Admiral Janeway said, deciding to get back to the original problem at hand. 

"Maybe we can do more than that," the Captain said. "There's got to be a way to have our cake and eat it, too!" 

The Admiral looked sad. "We *can't* destroy the hub *and* get Voyager home." 

Captain Janeway, though, leaned forward, and her eyes penetrated her older self's. "Are you *absolutely* sure about that?" She seemed to have an idea already in the process of forming. 

The Admiral smiled. "There *might* be a way. I considered it once, but it seemed... too risky." 

"That was before you decided to revive your old habits." 

The Admiral took a deliberately long sip of her coffee. Her eyes closed. Eternity opened to her. When her eyes open again, she said, "I don't know why I ever gave this up." 

 

The two Janeways leaned in closer to each other and made their plans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is fanfiction and there is Janeway bashing in it. Whether anyone wants to "believe" that Janeway could or would do anything within this fictional writing or not ... well again it's fanfiction which by definition means changing what the writer didn't like about the subject and/or going so far as expressing how they see a character for good or bad.

So much for getting that 'good night's sleep', Tom thought, as he stared out the viewport of the lounge. After an hour of tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable, he gave up, got dressed again, and came down here. Sometimes having a conscience really sucked. Then again, if it meant losing some sleep because he had done something good, so be it. 

The sound of the doors swishing open brought Tom out of his mental berating. He turned to find Chakotay standing just inside the lounge looking at him.

"Evening, Chakotay," Tom greeted the First Officer.

"Tom, are you all right? What are you doing down here at this time of night?" Chakotay asked, as he moved deeper into the room.

"Couldn't sleep. Being a nice guy in the light of day has its side-effects," Tom snorted.

"What's going on?"

"I was having trouble getting comfortable," he shrugged. "So, I thought I'd come down here and grumble to myself for a while."

"Did B'Elanna…."

"Yes, this evening." Tom knew the question, even if he didn't want to hear it. "My quarters seem so empty now. Even if we weren't in love with each other, being together was far better than being alone."

"You're not alone, Tom," Chakotay whispered. He moved behind the blond man and wrapped his arms around the slender waist. "I'm here." He then leaned in and kissed the long slim neck in front of him. 

Tom slumped into the embrace, cocked his head slightly to give Chakotay better access. His body shivered at the feeling of the moist heat concentrated at the pulse point. His eyes closed, He couldn't remember ever feeling so much so quickly before.

"Why not join the others who've started a new life? Come back to my quarters with me and stay," Chakotay murmured, as he continued his gentle assault on the creamy white skin.

A small moan escaped Tom's lips. Chakotay took it as an affirmation. He turned Tom to him, and placed a quick kiss on the younger man's lips. Then Chakotay released him from the embrace, took his hand and led him out of the lounge.

Once in the corridor, they walked sided by side, close, yet not touching. They greeted the few crewmembers that crossed their path. There wasn't a raised eyebrow in the bunch, as if it was normal to see the First Officer and Chief Pilot walking in each other's personal space, without angry words flying between them. True, that hadn't happened in several years, but they were still known to have some strong disagreements from time to time.

Tom's mind didn't register the walk. One minute he was in the lounge encircled in warmth and the next he was standing inside Chakotay's cabin. 

"You okay?" Chakotay asked.

"Yeah, sorry," he answered, shaking his head as if to clear it. "Guess I was a bit dazed for a minute." He looked around the room then back at the man standing so close in front of him. "We're really going to do this?" He couldn't believe how shy he suddenly felt. He'd wanted this for years and now that it seemed to be happening, he felt unsure how to continue.

"I'd like to, yes." Chakotay reached out for Tom's arm, and gently massaged it, as if willing the tension in the blond's body. "But only if you want to. There's no rush, Tom. If the Admiral and the Captain can agree and we do go through that hub, we'll be home in less than thirty-six hours. We can wait until then, if you like," Chakotay spoke quietly.

Tom shook his head and the slight fog cleared. "No, I've wanted this for far to long. I don't want any more time to pass." He stepped closed to Chakotay and kissed him. 

Although Tom had initiated the kiss, Chakotay soon took control. He drew Tom closer, arms around his waist, and deepened the kiss. Chakotay's hands traced a nonsense pattern up and down Tom's back. Then, he gripped the younger man's shirt and gently pulled it from the waist of his trousers. Tom mirrored Chakotay's actions, needing, wanting to feel his heat. 

After the first touch of bare skin, both men's need became frantic. Clothing was shed, shoes haphazardly kicked off. As they fumbled with the discarding the impediments, they made their way as far as the couch. Chakotay dropped onto it and pulled Tom with him. Each groaned at the feel of full body contact. 

Kissing, licking, and sucking on any bit of flesh they could find, both panting with frenzied desire, their hips bucked involuntarily. Gasps were drawn from each of them. 

"I can't… have to…." Tom panted.

"Yes… now…." 

All thought was lost, except for the primal one: climax was inevitable. Chakotay first, bellowing Tom's name. Tom followed mere seconds later, crying out for his lover.

Tom's body relaxed suddenly, he sagged into Chakotay's embrace. They laid there, allowing the post-orgasm aftershocks to run their course. After a few minutes, Chakotay felt the body on his begin to shake a bit. Turning to look at Tom, Chakotay found his face alit with amusement, and he seemed to be chuckling.

"Tom?"

"I'm… it's… just…" Tom started to laugh out loud. "We acted like hormone enraged seventeen year olds."

Chakotay snorted. "Yes, we did. Wonder what the crew would say if they saw the First Officer and Chief Pilot rutting like high school kids." He laughed at the imaged faces staring at them in horror.

"They'd probably say it was about time said First Officer had some fun," Tom chuckled.

They both laughed for a few minutes.

"Think we'd better get cleaned up before we are stuck together," Tom said as he lifted himself off Chakotay. "Don't think the Captain would appreciate you sitting in my lap while I fly Voyager through that hub," he continued, as he went into the bathroom.

Chakotay growled at the mention of the Captain. He got off the couch and followed Tom into the bathroom.

"Chakotay, I know you're angry. Believe me, so am I. But it doesn't matter now. We're going home, and you and I are going to be together. There's nothing she can do to stop that now." Tom finished his proclamation with a kiss.

"You're right. I promise next time there'll be no horny teenage acts involved." Chakotay sealed that promise with a kiss of his own.

"Good. I like the whole male rutting thing, but slow and easy is good too."

"Perfect. How about a shower and some sleep?" 

"I'm with you there."

"As it should be."

That night's sleep was the best either of them had in a long time.

*~~CP~~*~~CP~~*~~CP~~*

Five days later:

Voyager had successfully maneuvered through the hub, destroying it and the Borg vessels that were hovering around it. Admiral Janeway was mourned silently by the crew. Everyone knew better than to mention her journey into the past. 

 

Chakotay walked through the promenade deck with his head held high. He felt as if a heavy weight had been removed from his shoulders, his step lighter then it had been in years. His heart sang with a joyful tune. One more meeting, then he and Tom would be gone. 

Tom's prison sentence had been effectively erased. No one could argue that seven years in the Delta Quadrant was any less of a punishment than time spent in Auckland. The only difference between the two was location, and his service record during the seven-year trek proved he was "reformed".

Even Admiral Paris agreed with Starfleet's decision, although he had expressed his disappointment that his son had married and divorced before arriving home. The Admiral conceded Tom was doing the right thing in freeing his former wife to be with her soulmate.

 

B'Elanna and T'Pel had spent the last four days getting to know each other. T'Pel was teaching B'Elanna the responsibilities of a second wife, while B'Elanna shared all she knew about Klingon tradition in a triad. 

Greg and Harry were leaving at twelve hundred hours. Olivia, Greg's ex-wife, and his sons had arrived two days ago, with the Kims. They were all heading to earth for a month, then Greg and Harry planned to meet Chakotay and Tom on Dorvan V. They had decided that their skills would be more appreciated there than in Starfleet.

The rest of the crew was making their arrangements, also. Some were going home to families. Others, those who lost loved ones in the Dominion War, would pick up the pieces and move on. Chakotay was confident of that. 

He smiled when he saw Naomi Wildman sitting on her father's lap, in an alcove. Samantha and she would be just fine. Neelix will be quite pleased to hear that.

As Chakotay made his way towards the briefing room, Tom, B'Elanna, Tuvok and T'Pel met up with him. Tom looked wary and B'Elanna looked a bit nervous.

"Hi. Is there something wrong?" Chakotay asked.

"Do you have time to talk before your meeting?" B'Elanna asked in return.

"Sure. I have about forty-five minutes. Why?"

"Well, we… that is, the four of us have something we need to talk to you about," Tom stammered.

"Okay," Chakotay said, slowly. He looked around, pointed to a door that led to a small office. "I'll check to make sure we can use that. I don't think we have enough time to go to the crew quarters deck." He went to a console and commed Odo. After confirming that that office was in fact available, Chakotay led the other four in.

Everyone took a seat, except Tom. He paced the floor. 

"Okay, so what's going on?" Chakotay asked.

"Commander," Tuvok spoke.

"Please, Tuvok, call me Chakotay," he interrupted.

"Very well. Chakotay, it appears as though our lives will remain connected, even though we will be departing to different planets."

"Of course, Tuvok. I'd hoped that we wouldn't lose contact. B'Elanna is like a sister to me. I don't want to lose that," Chakotay assured him.

Tom groaned. "You're going to hate me."

"Tom? Why would you say that?"

"Chakotay, I'm pregnant," B'Elanna blurted out.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations! That was quick though, wasn't it? I mean it's only been…." He looked at the expressions on Tom and B'Elanna's faces, and a switch clicked on in his head. "It's Tom's baby, isn't it?"

"Yes," Tom answered, quietly. "Chakotay, I'm sorry. I never…."

"Are you saying that you and B'Elanna plan to get back together because of the baby?" Chakotay asked, a sudden sadness overtaking him.

"No, Chakotay," Tuvok interceded. "T'Pel and myself intend to welcome this child into our family. My desire to be with B'Elanna has not diminished, nor has hers for me."

"All right. So what's going on Tom?"

"I got B'Elanna pregnant. I'm going to be a father. You must hate me for that."

"Tom, don't be ridiculous. Why would I hate you? Until a week ago, you and B'Elanna were husband and wife. I'm sure you were intimate with each other. I have no right to hate you or even be angry," Chakotay stopped and took a deep breath. "Now, if you tell me that you're not going to come to Dorvan V with me, I will be quite sad. But I'd never stand in your way of being near your child."

"No, I want to be with you," Tom declared, looking at Chakotay steadily. "This isn't a spur of the moment decision for me, Chakotay. Aside from the fact that I want *us* to stay together, you know what my childhood was like. I wouldn't know how to be a full time father. This baby is going to be much happier with Tuvok, B'Elanna, and T'Pel.

Chakotay looked into Tom's eyes and knew that Tom genuinely believed what he was saying. Hoping that Tom wouldn't come to regret this decision someday, Chakotay nodded. 

"Well then, I don't see a problem. As long as Tuvok and his family don't mind us visiting and will allow the child to come and see us."

"You and Thomas will always be welcome, Chakotay," T'Pel insisted. "It is our wish for the child to know his or her complete family. I believe the human term is step family."

"Thomas and B'Elanna are the natural parents, but, you, T'Pel, and myself, will also be parental figures in this child's life. That is if you wish it," Tuvok offered gently. 

"I'd be honored to be apart of the baby's life. So, congratulations, again." Chakotay hugged B'Elanna, then rubbed her stomach. "You'd better take care of *our* baby, young lady."

B'Elanna chuckled and Tom gave a nervous laugh. He grabbed Chakotay and kissed him.

"You're the best! I love you," Tom exclaimed, relieved. 

"And I love you. We will, however, be discussing your belief that I'd hate you for something that was really beyond your control, but later. Right now, I have a debriefing to get to. When I'm done, I want to say good-bye to the Captain." He kissed Tom and said good-bye to the others.

*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Come," Captain Janeway called out when she heard the door chime. She was expecting Chakotay, and was surprised to see Tuvok. 

"Captain," Tuvok greeted her when he entered the room.

"Tuvok, how are you feeling? Sit down. Would you like some tea? Were you able to have the procedure done yet?"

"No, thank you, Captain. I cannot stay long. I will be leaving for Vulcan at fourteen hundred hours. It will be done after I am settled."

"I see. I wish I could be there for you, but I have no idea how much longer I'll be here. Or when I have to report to Starfleet headquarters. I do promise to come to Vulcan as soon as I can," she said with a smile. 

"That will not be necessary, Captain. In fact, it would not be wise for you to visit. My spouse is not pleased with some of your actions, and her condition now warrants that she refrain from unpleasant matters."

"What's wrong with T'Pel? Why would she be upset with me?"

"You are mistaken, Captain. I was not referring to T'Pel, but to my second wife, B'Elanna Torres. We were joined five days ago… and she is with child."

"B'Elanna? You and B'Elanna are joined? What about T'Pel?"

"My first is quite pleased with my decision to take a second, and with my choice. She is also looking forward to having a young one around our home again."

"Five days and B'Elanna is pregnant? Are you sure?"

"Quite sure, yes. We were joined after she had conceived. The child is Lieutenant Paris'."

"Well, that's wonderful. I'm sure Tom is very happy. Will you be able to severe the connection between you and B'Elanna? I'm sure she and Tom will want to get remarried as soon as possible." Kathryn couldn't keep the enthusiasm out of her voice.

"Again, Captain, I believe you have misunderstood," Tuvok said, with a raised eyebrow. "There will be no ending of my relationship with B'Elanna. T'Pel and I have accepted the child as our own. As it should be."

"What about Tom? Surely he wants to be with his wife and child."

"B'Elanna is no longer his wife, as you well know. He will, however, be involved with his child's life."

"Tom is going to sit back and allow his child to be raised by others? I can't believe he'd turn his back on that responsibility."

"Thomas Paris is not turning his back on the responsibility of the child he helped create. He will be involved to the fullest extent. He has matured to the point where he knows what is best for his child. I perceive, however, you have judged his behavior as unworthy. Therefore, I feel justified in asking that you do not contact my family or me. My second does not need the turmoil your presence is sure to provide."

"Tuvok, you're my oldest and dearest friend. You can't mean that."

"Are we friends? When I discovered the truth of your machinations during our time in the Delta quadrant, actions that affected not only myself, but also a number of the crew, I questioned if these were the actions of a friend. If you choose to justify these actions by saying you did it out of friendship, that is your prerogative. Logic would suggest that friends do not lie to one another, nor do they knowingly endanger one's life. You are guilty of both, Captain. 

"I must go. Good day, Captain. Live long and prosper." Tuvok walked out of the cabin. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

With the debriefing for the senior staff officially over, Chakotay found himself standing in front of the Captain's temporary quarters. He was here to say good-bye, nothing more. That was what he promised himself and Tom. They knew she'd find out about them soon enough. As much as they wanted to rub her nose in her failure to keep them apart, they didn't want to tempt fate and give their former captain any opportunity to cause them problems. Both were convinced that she would come up with something to separate them, or try to anyway.

Chakotay pressed the door chime and gained immediate access to the cabin.

"Hello, Commander. Sleep well?" Janeway greeted him.

"Hello, Captain. Yes, thank you, I did. Did you get any rest?" He asked. 

"I did, thank you. Perhaps knowing I'm going back to be Indiana, for a much needed rest, soon helped," she said, as she gestured for him to have a seat at the table. She had laid out lunch for them both. 

"I'd have to agree with you on that. I'm looking forward to going back to Dorvan V myself," he answered when he took the cup of tea she offered.

"You're going back to Dorvan V?" She asked in surprise. "I thought you'd be going to Earth." With me, left unsaid, but hanging in the air just the same.

"No, I have no desire to go to Earth at this time. If, as Starfleet claims, I'm free to do as I please as of thirteen hundred hours, I believe going back to my home planet is the right thing to do. They are in need of people to help with the rebuilding efforts. I should be there."

"You're not staying in Starfleet?"

"Kathryn, I can't. I may have worn the uniform for the past seven years, but in my heart of hearts, I haven't forgiven or forgotten what happened before."

"I never thought you would, Chakotay. But I thought that you and I could work together to have the Federation correct their mistake. Use Starfleet to make life better for those on your planet and the others in the DMZ," she announced. "Think about it, the Captain and the First Officer of the famous starship Voyager standing side by side, demanding the help and support the border planets should have had all those years ago." She finished with a sense of pride that rivaled that of an arrogant queen.

"Why would you do that, Kathryn? It could ruin your chances of ever making the Admiral rank your counterpart did, by aligning yourself with rebels, so to speak," Chakotay warned his tone faintly insulted.

"I'd do that for you, for us. You know I would," she exclaimed.

"Do I?"

"Of course you do. I told you years ago, just as you told me. I'd stand beside you just as you stood beside me," Kathryn responded. She then placed her hand over his.

Chakotay pulled his hand away, stood and walked to the other side of the room, trying to put as much distance between them as he could given the confines of the room.

"Chakotay, what's the matter with you?" She was more than a bit confused by his actions.

"I'm trying to understand how you can sit there and claim to want to stand beside me, to want to help me. When for almost seven years, you've done everything in your power to hinder me."

"What are you talking about? I've always had your best interests in mind. I've always done whatever I could to help and be a friend," she stated.

"I see. So, telling Ensign Delaney that I was in love with you was helping me! Explaining to Tom Paris that his feelings for me would never be returned, was being *my* friend!" He instantly damned himself for saying that, but it was too late and he was far too angry at her self-righteous indignation. "Knowing how I felt about Tom, forcing him to into a relationship and marriage with B'Elanna, was in my best interest? Ignoring me at every turn, when I gave you my opinion as *your* First Officer, was for the betterment of the crew.? Confining me to my quarters when *you* went far beyond reason with the Equinox crew, was all for *my* benefit? I suppose, even, Admiral Janeway coming to Voyager and telling Seven that she was going to die, falls under the heading for looking out for me." His anger was so evident he was shaking.

"Chakotay, I did all of those things, I admit it. Yes, it was to help. You know that you love me and I love you, but I couldn't be involved at the time. Why would I want sit back and watch you flounder, trying to replace me, when given enough time, I'd be free to love you: like now. We're going home, and we can finally be together."

"Spirits, Kathryn, you really do believe your own lies. I was *never* in love with you. I admit, when we were left on New Earth, there was interest. But Kathryn, be real, you were the only other person around. If we were going to survive, to live together, we needed an emotional connection."

"So, because I was the only one, you wanted me?" She accused.

"No, that's not completely true. I was attracted to you. Who wouldn't be? You're a beautiful looking woman. But if we had never been stuck on that planet, no, you would never have been my choice for a partner," he answered honestly.

"You don’t mean that! You can't! I know, I saw the way you looked at me, even after we got back. I saw you cry over my dead body when that alien tried to take me."

"Kathryn, you told me yourself, that the alien said he showed things to make *you* feel better. Things you wanted. It was all in *your* mind, not reality." He spoke to her as if speaking to a small child. "The truth is, you manipulated lives on Voyager for your own best interests, no one else's. You lied to Tom *and* B'Elanna. You caused your friend, Tuvok, to endure a life-threatening situation for your own gain.

"You've been playing God for far too long. You've forgotten that you're only human. And I, for one, have no intention of allowing you to play with *my* life any longer," he stated pointedly. "Once Starfleet is done with me, we will have no further reason to be in contact. If you *ever* try, I will release all of my personal files to Starfleet. Trust me, my version of events is far less whitewashed than yours."

"You would never do that! I don't believe you!" Kathryn shouted.

"Well, if you're willing to take the chance, I suppose you could test your theory," he said as he went to the door. He turned around to look at her again. "Oh, and if you decide to try and find my files, they aren't available in Voyager's database. There's also more than one copy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some packing to do."

"You're the reason Tom and B'Elanna asked for a divorce," she whispered. 

Chakotay whipped around to look her in the face. 

"No! You are. They found out that you lied to them both. Vulcans can and do take on a third partner, according to Vorik *and* Tuvok. Also, Tom learned that, if he had pursued his feelings, they would have been reciprocated." He again went for the door; he needed to get out of that room. One more thought crossed his mind. He spoke, without looking at her. "By the way, Tom isn't very happy with you for telling Harry about the antiquated Starfleet regulation or your implication that he would react badly to Harry's relationship with Mr. Ayala. So, you see Kathryn, it all falls directly on *your* shoulders. Even Seven's now less than perfect view of her mentor. Although, the Admiral is really responsible for that one. But let's face it, the Admiral and you *are* one and the same

"So, you and Tom are together?" She snarled.

Chakotay now turned back to her. "Yes, as a matter of fact we are. Have been for five days now."

"Well, that will end when Tom finds out he's going to be a father," Kathryn said, accusingly.

"Tom already knows. We've *all* decided the matter, and have come to an agreement. B'Elanna and Tom are the natural parents. Tuvok, T'Pel and myself will be secondary parents. They say it takes a village to raise a child. This one will certainly have that. There's nothing you can do about my life now.

 

"It's the End of the game, Kathryn, and you lost. Then again, cheaters usually do…." 

 

The End?


End file.
